


Odd One Out

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Completely one-sided, M/M, Snippet, Ultimate Peeping Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't give him the time of day if he weren't an E-Rep official... A look into Niles Pottinger's creeper tendencies with people he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just start by saying I love the turn Defiance has taken. _Love_ it. They went dark and it's great. Not to mention all the guy-on-guy and girl-on-girl action going on. As someone who grew up in a country where even the slightest hint of homosexuality in television was crushed into the dust the minute it was found, I appreciate this and also find it super hot. Plus Plus.
> 
> Thanks SyFy!
> 
> PS: Beta? What Beta?

If he really had to admit it, there wasn't any warning. Yet every sign was easy to see for someone who knew what to look for. The similarities should have been the first clue. The strong and sarcastic war veteran with a penchant for the same woman; someone who wouldn't bother to give him the time of day if he was anyone except an E-Rep official.

That stung. Nearly as much as the memories that bloody sod had trudged up when the caravan had been attacked... But the past was the past after all, and Niles knew his place in it well enough.

With a sigh he closed the door to his office, leaving Churchill to his own devices. The Bio-man rarely left his side, a trait that was both tiresome and appreciated, but some things just didn't require an audience, no matter how amiable they may seem. Niles cracked his tired shoulders as he turned toward the quiet room, flicking off the light switch as he made his way to the desk to retrieve the player. Ah! The old world thing was hardly worth what he'd spent to get it, as old and faulty as it was. It had been headache enough to keep what it was really for clandestine from his underlings.

Yet as he set it up, Niles couldn't help but feel a small sense of comfort. Rare commodities always brought this about; they helped him to forget unpleasant things. Offhandedly, he wondered what the Lawkeeper did to relax. Did he read? Listen to music? Did he have some bauble that he held onto to remind him of how things used to be?

He'd been watching the bastard every night, kept his every movement under the strictest of scrutiny, yet still didn't know a thing about him. It irritated Niles to no end. With Lang, it had been easy. Now, he couldn't risk appearing weak with some tiny gift.

  
He pulled his breastplate off and set it on the floor, seating himself on the couch with a groan. The player whirred to life after a few moments, round wheels working as smoothly as could be expected. On the screen above, a wavering real-time video appeared. The angle was an odd one, but it gave a full view of the shabby one-room apartment that served as the Lawkeeper and Assistant-Lawkeeper's home. And of the Lawkeeper himself. Niles leaned forward expectantly as Nolan removed his grimy leather jacket to reveal a white button up grayed with age.

He'd enjoyed this view many times. Once more couldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Pottinger is gearing up to be my favorite next to Vincent V- I mean Datak Tarr. Oooooooh he's just so pleasantly screwed up!
> 
> And... yeah I know this ends abruptly. I literally just typed it, and for any of you that have read my other stuff you know how much I hate editing. Ugh gross. A habit I should really get around to breaking already.


End file.
